Misconceptions
by phoenixdragonwings
Summary: It appears Tsukimori Len finally let loose his hormones on the poor Hino Kahoko. And of course, Hamai Misa just HAD to walk in. LenxKaho
1. Prologue

-

PROLOGUE //

_The fire ravaged. Flames engulfed the Hino home. _

"_Oh my god! Mom!" cried Kahoko as she watched her mom being carried away on a stretcher. _

"_Stay back, miss, you might get hurt." Shouted a firefighter._

"_While the causes are unknown, a house has caught fire. There are no casualties, while one woman is being sent to the emergency room for treatment of burns." Began the reporter._

"Oh my," said Hamai Misa, staring at her TV screen. "That's just horrible."

"Yes, quite. I hope no one was hurt." Replied her husband.

"Len, isn't that your classmate from the concours? You know, the one on the violin?" Hamai Misa continued. "I wonder if she's okay."

"Hino?" said Tsukimori as he looked at the screen.

It was true. Kahoko sat on the street crying at the remains of her house, while firefighters rushed to get out hoses. The screen then returned to the broadcasting station before moving on to another story about a minor earthquake about a hundred kilometers south of where they were.

"Len, why don't you invite her to stay here while things settle down for her?" began Hamai Misa.

"Yes Len, it must be so hard on her." Continued his father.

"I understand. I will do so." Replied the ever-filial Tsukimori. _Great, just great._ He thought. Inviting people was never his thing. And now he had to invite _**her**_. His mother was just too fond of her while his father was convinced (after hearing all the good things Hamai Misa says about Kaho) that the redhead was his girlfriend. Yes, his father was sure the change in his music was because of love. _Nonsense._

Right?

**&&&**

Kaho sat in the waiting room. She anxiously awaited the light saying "surgery in progress" to turn off. Suddenly, a nurse came out and looked at Kaho.

"Are you the party for a Mrs. Hino?" she asked.

"Yes, is she alright?" Kaho replied.

The nurse took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but Mrs. Hino apparently suffered a heart attack before the house caught fire. Aside from that, she has severe burns. I'm afraid she….she…."

"She what?" asked Kaho nervously."

"She might not make it." Said the nurse quickly. "She's being put on life support. I'm sorry."

Kaho just drew a blank. She felt numb. Her mother, gone? No, she couldn't think about it. Besides, there were more pressing matters.

"A-Alright. I'll be l-leaving now." She managed to say between sobs. No way she could miss her exams.

**&&&**

By the time Kaho made her way to school, she was already late four hours. It was lunchtime. She felt so alone, watching everyone pass by with their friends. Where were Mio and Nao when she needed them? Oh, right, off in Hawaii, a trip Kahoko refused because of her duties to the violin.

"Hino," a cold voice said. Kaho turned to look.

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun," she began.

"Um," continued Tsukimori. "Uh, my mother, she um," _How can this be so hard? I sound like Fuyumi._

"Yes?" Said Kaho.

"She invited you to stay over at our place." He quickly finished. "Until things settle."

"Oh, why, um…" Kaho began.

"KAHO-CHAN!" Yelled a nervous Hihara. As he ran over. "ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU NEED SOMEWHERE TO STAY? YOU CAN STAY AT MY PLACE! MY PARENTS WON'T MIND." Kaho thought about Hihara's brother and his friends. She remembered the time they tried to hit on her at the basketball courts…

"You can stay at my house if you'd like." Said Yunoki, who followed Hihara. Images of his grandmother flashed through Kaho's mind. _No way could I stay there. His grandmother would definitely kill both of us._

"Hino! There you are! Are you okay?" said Tsuchiura, who came after hearing Hihara screaming.

"Ano, I'm fine. And it's okay, Tsukimori-kun already offered." Kaho said.

"Are you sure you're okay with that ice berg?" Tsuchiura began

"And just whom, may I ask, is the ice berg?" asked Tsukimori.

"Yes it's fine really. I just need some time alone." Kaho continued.

"OH YES OF COURSE!" said Hihara as everyone left to give her some space. This would be a long day for Kaho.

**&&&**

**A/N:** I'm sorry for such an uneventful prologue. I just thought you should know what was going on so you wouldn't be confused. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and do tell me if you see any mistakes, have any suggestions/ constructive criticism, or just plain want to say hi. Thanks!

.


	2. Kaho's Dream

-

**CHAPTER 1//**

Kaho stood in front of the Tsukimori home at around six, right after a long (and unfruitful) violin practice. She found herself with her schoolbag, her violin, and about 1,000 yen (about 10 US dollars). She was just about to ring the doorbell until…

"What are you doing in front of people's houses just starring like that?" inquired Tsukimori.

"Oh, sorry." Said Kaho as she stepped through the gate.

**&&&**

"And this is the guest room. This is where you'll be staying." Said Hamai Misa while giving Kaho a tour of her home. "Why don't you put your things down and wash up? It's getting late and it's almost time for bed. You must be tired. This must have been such a long day for you."

"Thank you." Replied Kaho as she bowed, and made her way to the bathroom. When she was finished, she crawled onto the bed. "I don't have my pajamas with me. I guess my underwear would work just fine." She thought as she undressed.

Just then Tsukimori burst into the room.

"I'm sorry, we forgot to bring the pillows…" He began. After realizing he was staring straight at a naked-except-for-underwear Kaho, he quickly turned around, threw the pillows toward Kaho, and shut the door, hiding his blush.

"Gomen." He quickly said through the door.

"He better not have seen what I thought he saw." Kaho thought, after realizing what had happened. She couldn't think much more though. The events of the day were taking a toll on her, and she immediately fell asleep.

**&&&**

***Kaho's Dream***

Kaho was five again. She ran down a hall to a room. She opened the door.

"Kaho, darling, what's wrong?" cried a soft voice.

"I had a bad dream." Five year old Kaho said to her mother.

"Why don't you sleep here with me, and I'll make all the bad dream's go away, okay?" replied her mother.

Kaho climbed on to the bed and lay next to her mother. Suddenly, her mother started floating away, up into the darkness."No! Don't go! Mommy! Don't leave me! No!" It was no use. Kaho reached for her mother's outreached hand, but when she touched it, it was cold as stone."No! Mommy!" Kaho cried. She hugged herself against her mother, trying to make her mother warm. "Don't ever leave me! I love you…" Kaho said.

***End Kaho's Dream***

Tsukimori awoke to the sound of his door being opened. It was still dark, but he could make out a figure at the door.

"I had a bad dream." It said. He recognized that voice. "Hino?" he called out.

Kaho just climbed onto his bed, tucked herself into his bed, and continued to sleep.

"Hino-san," he said as he tried to shake her awake. No use. "Ugh," He thought. He was having trouble sleeping already. And now he'd have to get up and move to the couch downstairs. He got up.

"No! Don't go! Mommy! Don't leave me! No!" Hino screamed as she grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving.

Tsukimori sighed and got back to bed. Hino just drew closer, hugging him. "Hino-san," He whispered. "Get off me…"

"Don't ever leave me!" Kaho shouted. "I love you…"

A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter. I hope this isn't moving too fast. Please do tell me if you find this too short or too fast paced. Thanks!


	3. A Misunderstanding

-

Len awoke with a start. He could tell it was late morning already. The sun was shining brightly through his curtains, hinting at a sun already high in the sky. He drew his hands up to massage his temples, but something was dragging him down. He turned to look.

"Hino." He sighed. Alas, Hino was still holding onto his arm, in her underwear, snuggled against his chest. Infact, someone could easily get the wrong idea. Suddenly the door opened.

"Len, this is so unlike you. You usually get up early, and you need to wake up Ka- OH MY GOD, LEN!" exclaimed Hamai Misa. "LEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO KAHO-CHAN. WHY, I NEVER EXPECTED MY OWN SON TO DO SUCH A THING!"

Kaho awoke to the shouting. "Huh?" she said as she opened her eyes.

"LEN, I AM VERY DISAPOINTED IN YOU. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER. WHEN I INVITED KAHO OVER, I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD EVER….!"

"Oh, that's right I'm at the Tsukimori's place right now." Kaho said to herself while rubbing her eyes. When her vision finally cleared she screamed at what she saw.

"EEP! WHERE AM I? WHY AM I IN TSUKIMORI-KUN'S ROOM. I'M ON HIS BED? AHHH! AND I'M DRESSED IN MY…AHHH!" she screamed as she quickly dove under the covers. "TSUKIMORI, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO ME!"

"What's with all the ruckus?" said Len's father, arriving at the scene.

"Tsukimori-san, your son has done something wrong to Hino-san." Said Hamai Misa.

"Huh?" he said, examining the situation. "Isn't that what all the young couples do these days?"

Before they could finish the conversation, Kaho lept out from the covers, ran past the Tsukimoris, down the hall, and into the guest room. She locked the door.

"Oh my god. Tsukimori-kun. He…" Kaho thought. "No, he wouldn't do something like that would he? Or maybe he's some closet pervert? NONONONONO Tsukimori-kun is not that kind of person. Right?"

"…and I want a good honest apology from you. You have no idea how important the thing you just took away from Kaho-chan is. You can start right now." Kaho heard a female voice say.

"Ano, Hino-san," Began a shaky Len. "I'm, uh, well, uh,"

"Go on dear." Urged Hamai Misa.

"Gomen (sorry)."

"You didn't really do anything to me did you, Tsukimori-kun?"

"No, I-"

"Kaho-chan, I just want you to know how sorry I am for my son's actions. I know I'm a bad mother for failing to teach my son good values, and I will certainly punish him." Hamai Misa quickly butt in. "And if there's anything you need, just say so."Just then, Kaho's stomach growled. "Oh, you must be hungry. Here, why don't you get dressed and come down for breakfast. I'll bring in one of my dresses since you don't have your clothes with you."

"Thanks, I'll be down in a bit." Kaho replied. After receiving a yellow sun dress, she got dressed, and headed downstairs.

"Just in time, Kaho-chan. I've finally decided on a punishment." Said Hamai Misa. "Len, you are now Kaho-chan's personal slave."

"SLAVE?!?" Len and Kaho said in unison.

"Yes. Len, you are to assist Kaho-chan in whatever she wants or needs and since Kaho-chan is short on supplies, you're accompanying her to the mall. This also means NO VIOLIN. Understood?"

"Hai," Len said solemly. What a good kid.

"Um, isn't this alittle too much?" asked Kaho.

"Don't worry about it. You need supplies don't you? Besides, he could use some time off of his violin. A good musician must never forget to take breaks. Well, since everyone is finished with breakfast, off you go!" Hamai Misa said, shoving Kaho and Len out the door while handing Kaho 100,000 yen. Kaho's eyes widened.

"So much money!" she exclaimed.

"Just enjoy yourselves!" Hamai Misa retorted, shutting the door behind them.

**&&&**

**A/N:** Might be awhile before I update again. I have several ideas I'm trying to test out. Sorry. Please be patient with me. Thanks!


	4. Shopping with Cupid

CHAPTER 3//

As they walked toward the mall, an awkward silence hung over Tsukimori and Kaho. The mornings events still stayed fresh in their mind. Finally, Hino decided to break the silence.

"Um, Tsukimori-kun, you didn't do anything to me last night did you?" Kaho said.

"As a matter of fact, I did nothing of the sort." Replied Tsukimori coldly. He didn't want to be reminded of the incident.

Sensing that he didn't want to talk about it, Kaho decided to change the subject. "Um, what do we need to buy?" she said, thinking out loud. "Clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, some flowers for mom…"

"Kaho-chan!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Ah, Amou-san. Fuyumi-chan too. What a surprise. What are you guys doing here?" Asked Kaho

"We're going dress shopping for Fuyumi-chan. She has a recital next week. What about you and Tsukimori-kun? WAIT WHAT?!? YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER? ARE YOU GOING OUT? IS IT A DATE?"

"I-IIE! No, I'm…"

"THIS WILL MAKE SUCH A GOOD STORY. WHAT A SCOOP!"

"You're misunderstanding, Amou-san."

Too late. FLASH!

"SINCE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? DID HE ASK YOU? OR DID YOU ASK HIM?"

"Amou-san, we're not dating." Tsukimori butt in.

"But Tsukimori, you don't seem like the type of person to just accompany people to go shopping. If you aren't dating, then why are you two together?"

"It's… a long story…." Kaho said. The morning's events flashed through her mind. "Look, we're here." She said, changing the subject.

"Kaho-sempai…" Began Fuyumi. "Um, would you… like to, um, come… with us?"

"Sure." Answered Kaho. "Ne, Tsukimori-kun?"

Tsukimori just grunted in a reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Amou, dragging Fuyumi and Kaho to the nearest boutique. She scanned through the isles, picking out at least twenty dresses for each of them.

"Here," she said, shoving them into the fitting room. "Try these on. Tsukimori and I will wait out here." She then turned to Tsukimori.

"So, Tsukimori, are you on a date with Kaho-chan?"

"I will choose not to answer that question."

"So you ARE!"

"As a matter of fact, I am not…"

But before Tsukimori could finish his sentence, Fuyumi and Kaho finished changing.

"Fuyumi-chan! Those colors work with your hair color." Said Amou. "And Kaho-chan, you look stunning!"

"What do you think, Tsukimori?" said Amou. "Tell your girlfriend what you think. She's beautiful isn't she?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Tsukimori said, getting annoyed.

"We'll see about that." Amou muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Asked Kaho.

"Nothing. But come on, Tsukimori, you have to admit Kaho-chan really does look good in that dress."

"Thanks for the complement," Kaho said. "but the dress is too expensive. I'm not here to buy dresses anyway. I don't need a dress."

"Then what are you going to wear to the Christmas Ball?" asked Amou.

"The Christmas Ball?" asked Kaho.

"You don't know? On Christmas Eve, there is a dance for couples. You go with your girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever, and dance the first dance. Then, those who are single put on masks, and are randomly paired up with someone. If they like each other, then they take off each others masks, and find out who their partner was. Then love blooms." Amou explained, her eyes shining romantically. "Why don't you just get that dress? I bet we can find a suit for Tsukimori that matches."

"We're. Not. A. Couple!" Tsukimori and Kaho said at the same time.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. Let's go find costumes then, okay?"

"I need to find my other stuff first, so you guys continue dress shopping." Said Kaho.

"B-Bye" said Fuyumi.

Kaho changed back into her regular clothes and headed to the department store. After successfully buying the essentials (and circumnavigating the entire five story store at least 30 times in the process), going costume shopping with Amou and Fuyumi, and finally settling on an angel costume, Tsukimori and Kaho finally head home. Of course, the moment they left, Amou confided in Fuyumi with her plan.

"Fuyumi-chan, something needs to be done around here." Amou said.

"What needs to be done, sempai?" asked Fuyumi.

"About those two. Something must have happened between them. I'm sure they like each other, deep down inside. They just need a little push."

"What do you mean sempai?"

"I'm not in the press club for nothing, Fuyumi-chan. I get exclusive access to the partner lists."

"So what you mean to say is…"

"That a quick change of names will do the trick!"

"Sempai!" Fuyumi said flabbergasted.

**&&&**

Amou looked over the list.

"Some real changes need to be made." She thought to herself. "There." She said as she erased and scribbled on the list. She glanced it over one more time.

"Hm. While I'm at it…" she thought as she looked at Fuyumi's name. Scribble. "I am brilliant." She declared. Still, she felt a bit guilty. "It's okay," she assured herself. "They will all thank me afterward."

-

**A/N:** Yippee! Another chapter down. Sorry if the chapters seem a bit short. Again, please REVIEW! And do tell me whom you want for the pairings at the dance.


End file.
